


Teacher's Pet

by SkyBlueAzure



Series: Roleplaying Adventures [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Affectionate Insults, Consensual Kink, Cunnilingus, Desk Sex, F/M, Female Outfit, Graphic Language, Insult Kink, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Masochism, Mild S&M, Not Beta Read, PWP without Porn, Roleplay, S&M, Sadism, School Uniforms, Sexual Roleplay, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Will edit later, cross dressing, cross-dressing, unedited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyBlueAzure/pseuds/SkyBlueAzure
Summary: Yoosung comes into you're office to discuss his studies and you can barely keep in character.





	

You sat at Yoosung's desk; you were bored enough that you were looking through one of his many medical books as you waited. 

"Come in," you said putting the book to the side after you heard a knock on the door. 

You looked up to see Yoosung in a female high school uniform that was one-size too small. 

You faltered for a moment before you fell back into your role. "Thank you so much for coming Mr. Kim. Please have a seat."

Yoosung walked in and sat down in the chair you had placed beside the desk. "You wanted to see me, Professor?"

"Yes," you turned your chair towards him, before crossing your legs trying to relieve some of the pressure that's already building. "I noticed that since your previous professor took maternity leave and I took over your class I've noticed that your grade has plummeted."

Yoosung looked down as you went through the spiel you had planned. 

You opened your eyes wide leaning forward and pressing your breasts together as you asked, "I was wondering if it had something to do with me?" 

Yoosung blushed as his eyes a traveled to your chest. "N-no, I just haven't been able to focus."

"Is there anything that I can do to help? I would hate to see you do poorly in my class." You placed a hand against his bare flesh between the knee high stockings and his skirt. "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you're my favourite student."

Yoosung squirms under your touch. "I'm your favourite?"

"Of course, I feel like I can teach my best as long as you're there to watching me. So I was hoping that there was something I could do to help you succeed."

"I really want to do well in your class too..."

"So what can I do to help you?" You asked 

Yoosung placed his hand over yours and dragged your hand higher under his skirt just stopping before his clothed member. "I can't focus because I keep thinking about you. I keep wondering what you look like under your clothes or what your mouth would look like around me."

It was your turn to blush at his words, you definitely had not expected him to say what he had. 

"A-and that would help you?"

Yoosung nods and lets out a quiet whimper as you brush your finger tips against his aching member. You press a little harder and rub a few circles as you feel his underwear becoming wet with presumably under your touch. 

You remove your hand and smirk as you hear him whine at the loss of your touch. You roll up his skirt, lifting it up until the silken panties his wearing comes into view. His cock his pushing against the fabric, threatening to peak out of the top. 

"I didn't realize my favourite student was such a slut." Yoosung visibly shudders at your insult, so you continue. "Do you whore yourself out for all your teachers?"

Yoosung shakes his head as you resume your mensurations. You press down hard while demanding that he answers you. 

"No!" Yoosung cries out, "no, y-you're special."

"Good, I would hate to punish you more than I already need to for your poor grades." You grab onto the scissors placed on the desk and graze them over his thigh as you cut the thin straps before ripping them off. 

Yoosung's cock springs free and he sucks in a breath as the cold air hits his erection. 

You rub your hands up and down his chest, flicking gently over his erect nipples, before hovering over his cock. 

"W-wait," Yoosung whispers as your hands travel lower, "we can't do this..."

"Getting cold feet now?"

He shakes his head vigorously, pointing to his lips, "no we need to k-kiss."

You laugh before you whisper, "you're so cute."

Leaning down you place your lips against his, it's pure bliss. Your hands rubs up and down his member causing your kiss to become sloppier and sloppier. Eventually you stop kissing, both you and Yoosung are out of breath as you place your forehead against his. 

"I love you," he says breaking character. 

"I love you too," you reply as you let go of his seeping cock. 

His eyes grow determined before he asks, "Professor, I think that you've been neglecting yourself." 

"I love how wanton you look asking me something like that." You place rub your fingers over his lips before you push him to the ground hard. You uncross your legs, allowing Yoosung full access of your closed vagina. 

Yoosung pauses for a moment before you say, "well, get to it, or are you just a tease?"

Yoosung breathes in before he tentatively licks you over your underwear. You grab onto a fistful of his blond locks and tug gently as he starts sucking your clit through the cloth. You moan with abandonment as he licking and sucking you with vigour. After a few minutes you pull his hair hard and cum hard against Yoosung's mouth. 

Yoosung looks up at you, his chin covered in your juices as you catch your breath. You pull him up by his shirt and kiss him with a lack of restraint. 

After a couple minutes he pulls you up before laying you down against the desk. He pulls down your underwear and you can't help but blush at how wet with your juices it is. 

"We should be waiting until you graduate..." you whisper, trying to stay in character. 

"I wouldn't be able to last that long, besides," Yoosung says with a smirk, "this'll help me focus on my studies." 

He unbuttons your top, before pulling up your bra up so that your breasts stick out from under them. "Now I'll know exactly what's under those tempting clothes you always wear." 

"Please," you roll your eyes, "your outfit is way more distracting."

"I only dress this way to get your attention," Yoosung replies while rubbing his hands against your breasts. 

You breath out a sigh and close your eyes as his gentle movements send shivers down your spine. After awhile of nothing else happening you open your eyes and say, "don't be knotty Mr. Kim, I have enough patience for this."

"Sorry professor, I got enraptured with your figure." 

"Hmmmm, I don't know if I like that my student is such a smooth talker."

Yoosung chuckled, "sorry professor."

You raised your hips as he tugged down your skirt. Once your skirt was done you automatically wrapped your legs around his waist, Yoosung's skirt tickling your thighs. 

"I can't believe how debauched my dear student looks."

Yoosung blushes a little bit as his hands grab onto your hips. "I can't believe how beautiful my teacher looks." 

You face heats up as you blush at his words and you cover your face with your hands. He grabs your hands and removes them from your face before bringing his face close to kiss you. Finally he releases your hands and leans back. 

You watch him through your eyelashes, watching him as his hands tremble while placing his condom on and you think to yourself that there's no way you could love this man more than you already do.

Yoosung lines himself up and pushes into you gently, pausing every so often to allow you to adjust to accommodate his girth. You run your hands up his arms, feeling the muscles flex under your fingers. Finally after a few minutes he's all the way in, you moan a little at the fullness you feel. Eventually, when you feel ready, you grip his hand and place it against one of your breasts helping him knead it gently before you nod, giving him the go ahead to move. 

He starts out at a languid pace and you want to cry at how gentle he's being. You need something more. 

"Yoosung," you grit out before pausing, "I mean, Mr. Kim, go f-faster."

He nods picking up his pace a little, hands gripping onto your hips for stability.

"Anything for you..."

You feel a building sensation low in your stomach as Yoosung speeds up his pace a bit, but it's still not enough. You're sure that Yoosung is teasing you, if the way he's smiling down at you has anything to do with it. 

"Fuck me you dirty slut," you say in between your gasps, finally fed up with Yoosung's teasing pace. 

Yoosung fumbles briefly at your words and a deep guttural growl comes from him. You suddenly need to find purchase by gripping the desks edge as Yoosung speeds up with abandon. 

"Y-yes," you cry out, moving your hips to meet his halfway. 

You can feel the desk move and hear a creaking coming from it. In the back of your mind you hope that it doesn't collapse before this is over, but you can hardly find yourself able to care as shocks of pulsing electricity are sent up.

You're not sure how much longer you can hold out for as the pressure keeps building within your lower belly. 

"I'm close," Yoosung moans out of breath. 

"M-me too," you pant one hand gripping on to the uniforms skirt, bunching the fabric between your fingers, the other hand making halfmoon marks on Yoosung's thigh. 

Your cry out as your vision goes white after Yoosung brings his hand down to rub circles into your clit bringing you over the edge. 

Your vaginal walls spasm he spends himself inside you. 

"I don't know if I'm going to be able to study here ever again..." Yoosung chuckles as he pulls out and discards the condom. 

You giggle with euphoria as you reach up to kiss him chastely, both of you catching your breath.


End file.
